Tak walczę ze złem
by Niedoslowna
Summary: Trwa pierwsza wojna z Lordem Voldemortem. Jasność walczy przeciwko Ciemności, Dobro przeciwko Złu. Czy jednak można pozostać dobrym i czystym, gdy los rzuca cię w wir bezlitosnej, krwawej wojny? Zainspirowane piosenką "Partyzant" zespołu "Dżem". "Tak walczę ze złem, a zło rośnie we mnie z każdym dniem..."


Świat zapłonął.

Atak zaczął się o czwartej nad ranem, w ciszy przedświtu. Punkt czwarta z Departamencie Aurorów zabrzmiał alarm oznajmiający, że runęły magiczne bariery wokół rezydencji Ministra Magii. Były to stare, budowane przez wiele pokoleń bariery, wzmocnione jeszcze po wybuchu wojny. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że Śmierciożercom uda się je obalić.

Nie miałem tej nocy dyżuru, ale każdy auror nosi na szyi medalion będący elementem wewnętrznego systemu ostrzegania. W sytuacji kryzysowej pojawiają się na nim dane koordynacyjne miejsca, w którym toczy się akcja i potrzebne są posiłki. Każdy wezwany ma obowiązek pojawić się tam najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Ja nigdy wcześniej nie zostałem wezwany. Ukończyłem kurs zaledwie trzy miesiące temu, nowicjuszy zwykle nie wyciąga się do akcji z domów, chyba że bardzo brakuje ludzi.

Wiedziałem więc, że to coś poważnego już w chwili, gdy drżenie mojego medalionu wybudziło mnie ze snu. Przez moment zamarłem, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym wyskoczyłem z łóżka jak oparzony. Szybko ubrałem się w swój strój służbowy, ucałowałem narzeczoną, którą obudziła moja krzątanina i teraz rozpaczliwie próbowała zatrzymać mnie choć na chwilę, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Powiedziałbym jej, gdybym sam wiedział.

Dopiero stojąc przed domem i szykując się do teleportacji, zdałem sobie sprawę, że cały się trzęsę. W życiu nie byłem tak przerażony.

Teleportowałem się w sam środek piekła.

Dom płonął, podobnie jak stojące w pewnym oddaleniu mniejsze pomieszczenia użytkowe. Ogień zaczął także przenosić się na rosnące w pobliżu drzewa, ale wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci, by coś z tym zrobić. Nad całą sceną wisiał, opromieniając wszystko złowieszczym zielonkawym światłem, Mroczny Znak. Choć słońce nie zbliżyło się jeszcze nawet do horyzontu, było niemal tak jasno jak w dzień. Wyraźnie widać było dziesiątki postaci wokół domu i na polanie za nim, poruszające się wokół siebie jak w jakimś skomplikowanym tańcu. Między nimi przelatywały kolorowe promienie zaklęć.

Ja sam pozostałem na razie niezauważony, ponieważ pojawiłem się na brzegu lasu, ukryty w cieniu drzew. Wiem, że powinienem był natychmiast ruszyć, włączyć się do akcji, ale przez chwilę stałem tam bez ruchu, zbyt oniemiały, by zareagować.

Z tego stanu wyrwał mnie przerażający krzyk. Spojrzałem w bok i nie więcej niż kilka metrów ode mnie ujrzałem mężczyznę w identycznych jak moje szatach aurora wijącego się na ziemi pod wpływem czegoś, co wyglądało na zaklęcie _Cruciatus_. Stojąca obok postać, nosząca czarne szaty z kapturem i charakterystyczną trupią maskę, śmiała się sadystycznie. Po chwili krzyki umilkły, zastąpione cichym szlochem. Widziałem, jak mężczyzna próbuje unieść rękę, w której trzymał nadal różdżkę, ale jego mięśnie, porażone po działaniu zaklęcia, odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Dopiero jednak gdy zobaczyłem, jak Śmierciożerca również unosi różdżkę, a jego usta zaczynają formować zakazane słowa, otrząsnąłem się w pełni ze swojego otępienia i zareagowałem. Za późno jednak.

Z różdżki Śmierciożercy wyleciał zielony promień Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego. Leżący na ziemi mężczyzna uniósł wzrok i mógłbym przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy patrzył prosto na mnie nad ramieniem swojego oprawcy. W jego oczach widać było ból i przerażenie, zanim stały się one puste, gdy jego dusza opuściła ciało.

 _Kryję twarz za zasłoną rąk,  
Gdybym mógł pewnie uciekłbym stąd  
Ciągle myślę: Gdzie był błąd?  
Gdzie był mój błąd...  
_

Ukończyłem Hogwart jako jeden z najlepszych uczniów. Gryffindor, pół-krwi, ze starym, ale niewiele dzisiaj znaczącym nazwiskiem i bez środków na życie. Rodzice pomagali, jak mogli, ale niewiele mogli mi ofiarować. Wojna jeszcze się wtedy nie rozpoczęła, ale w gazetach pisano już o pierwszych zniknięciach i drobnych atakach. Krążyły plotki o Czarnym Panu, ludzie zaczynali się bać. Mówiono o poprawieniu obrony Ministerstwa i miejsc publicznych, planowano zwiększyć liczbę aurorów. Dofinansowywano dzieciaki, które były chętne zacząć kurs przygotowawczy. Wydawało mi się, że to idealny sposób, by coś w życiu osiągnąć.

Czy zdecydowałbym się na to, gdybym wiedział, gdzie mnie to zaprowadzi? Że trzy lata później będę stał w morzu śmierci, rzucając wokół wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie znam, ocierając się w desperacji o granicę tego, co zakazane?

 _Wkoło grzmią kanonady bomb  
A mój dom parę kroków stąd  
Paru ludzi jeszcze wczoraj, a  
Dziś zostałem całkiem sam  
_

Czy ktoś w ogóle dowodzi tym chaosem? Czasem widzę kątem oka kolorowe szaty innego aurora, ale z biegiem czasu mam wrażenie, że otacza mnie jedynie morze czarnych szat i trupów. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem walki na taką skalę. Wygląda to tak, jakby obie strony rzuciły tutaj wszystkich swoich żołnierzy. I nie wygląda na to, żeby tych po mojej stronie było więcej. Powoli zaczyna ogarniać mnie panika.

 _Czy los  
Przesądzony jest, czy zgubiony jestem już...?  
Mój los, zły los…  
_

Nie mogę tutaj zginąć, za cztery dni mam się żenić. Znałem swoją narzeczoną jeszcze w szkole, ale zakochaliśmy się w sobie dopiero w zeszłym roku. Oświadczyłem się jej trzy miesiące temu i postanowiliśmy pobrać się szybko, widząc, że czasy stają się coraz mroczniejsze. Czyżbyśmy jednak się spóźnili?

Ona pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, starała się do minimum ograniczyć kontakt z krewnymi, aby ich nie narażać. Dlatego przeprowadziła się do mnie, mimo niezadowolenia mojej, dość konserwatywnej, rodziny. Nie dbaliśmy jednak o to, ważne było, by jak najwięcej czasu spędzić razem.

Czy pożegnałem się z nią wystarczająco? Czy może powinienem był coś więcej powiedzieć, zanim wybiegłem z domu?

 _Bronię tego miejsca jak lew  
Za tych co przelali tu krew  
Jeszcze dzień może wytrwam tu, dwa...  
Może dwa...  
_

Niemalże potykam się o leżące na ziemi ciało w szatach aurora. Kobieta, leży na brzuchu, więc nie widzę jej twarzy. Może jeszcze żyje? Nie mam czasu sprawdzić, zbyt gęsto lecą na mnie wrogie zaklęcia. Czy ją znam? Być może to nawet jedna z nowicjuszek, może pracowaliśmy razem w czasie kursu? Może siedziałem z nią nad kawą podczas jednego z bardziej męczących nocnych dyżurów? Nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

 _Boże mój, czemu bawią się tak?  
W imię czego niszczą mój świat?  
I nadzieję na następny dzień  
I wiarę...  
I wiarę w sens._

Czy oni w ogóle o coś walczą? Czy ich przekonania warte są tego piekła, które na nas sprowadzili? Czego chcą? Zachowania czystości krwi, tradycji, rozluźnienia przepisów dotyczących Czarnej Magii? Czy może jedynie władzy i wpływów? A może robią to jedynie z czystej sadystycznej radości zabijania? _  
_

Mój bark boli jak cholera. Jeden z nich zdołał drasnąć mnie jakąś klątwą powodującą rozległe oparzenia. Zdołałem ją zahamować, zanim rozprzestrzeniła się po ciele, ale skóra na moim lewym ramieniu prawdopodobnie jest zwęglona. Do oczu spływa mi pot pomieszany z krwią. To nic, zaledwie draśnięcie na twarzy, rany w obrębie głowy zawsze mocno krwawią. Czuję jednak, że zaczyna brakować mi sił. Moje ruchy stają się bardziej ociężałe, wolniejsze.

Kilku starszych aurorów próbowało przekonać Ministerstwo, że powinniśmy dostać pozwolenie na używanie w czasie walki Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Nic z tego nie wyszło, ale nie trzeba przecież używać _Avady Kedavry_ , aby kogoś zabić. Zawsze nam to powtarzali na kursie. Jeśli jest ich niewielu, możecie ich obezwładnić i pojmać, ale w prawdziwej bitwie, zwłaszcza jeśli wróg ma przewagę liczebną, musicie się upewnić, że jeśli kogoś powalicie na ziemię, nie będzie już mógł się z niej podnieść. Tylko tak sami możecie przetrwać.

Dobrze wycelowane i przesadnie wypełnione mocą zaklęcie tnące przebija się przez osłabioną już tarczę mojego przeciwnika i trafia go prosto w szyję. Obojętnie patrzę, jak z tętnicy tryska krew, a Śmierciożerca upada na ziemię, bezskuteczne starając się powstrzymać upływ krwi.

 _Tak walczę ze złem  
A zło rośnie we mnie z każdym dniem  
Jaki w tym sens?  
Gdy zabijam _

Ilu już dzisiaj zabiłem? Wolę się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Rzucam na plecy stojącego nieopodal Śmierciożercy mocne zaklęcie podpalające. Gdy jego szata zajmuje się ogniem, nawet nie przeszkadza mi, że zaatakowałem go od tyłu, nie dając mu uczciwej szansy, by się przede mną obronił. On z pewnością by mi jej nie dał.

 _Czuję się lżej  
I coraz mnie mniej  
A zło rośnie we mnie z każdym dniem  
Jaki w tym sens?  
Jaki sens...  
_

Kiedyś nie byłoby mi to obojętne. Kiedyś wierzyłem, że każde ludzkie życie jest cenne. Chciałem zostać aurorem, aby go bronić, a nie odbierać je innym.

Czym tak naprawdę różnię się od tych potworów w trupich maskach? Ranię tak samo jak oni. Zabijam tak samo jak oni. I wcale nie czuję z tego powodu poczucia winy. Z każdą kolejną śmiercią, staję się coraz bardziej na nią obojętny. Nie zastanawiam się już nawet, kim był auror, nad którego ciałem pojedynkuję się z kolejnym Śmieciożercą.

 _Tak walczę ze złem..._

 _A zło rośnie we mnie z każdym dniem...  
_

Trafiony przeze mnie w nogę przeciwnik, upada na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu. Unoszę różdżkę, aby zadać ostateczny cios, gdy słyszę, jak ktoś za mną woła moje imię. Instynktownie odwracam się. Ułamek sekundy za późno.

Promień fioletowego światła trafia mnie prosto w pierś i niewyobrażalny ból rozlewa się po moim ciele. Siła zaklęcia jest tak duża, że odrzuca mnie w tył, aż wpadam na coś, prawdopodobnie jedno z drzew, uderzając głową o twardą powierzchnię. Tracąc przytomność, przez wpół zamknięte oczy widzę jeszcze, że niebo nad lasem zyskało krwistoczerwony odcień.

Wstaje nowy dzień.

 _Jaki w tym sens...?_


End file.
